


Caer y caer

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Flying, Jealousy, M/M, Past Dick/Bruce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día que Batman no se lanza al aire para atrapar a Nightwing, Superman sí lo hace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caer y caer

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Batman & Superman pertenecen a DC Comics, DC Entertainment, Warner Bros Pictures y Zack Snyder; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

El Chico Maravilla no estaba acostumbrado al fracaso, a diferencia de Nightwing que, con su traje negro y azul, se sentía derrotado combatiendo al mismo grupo de narcotraficantes que Batman y… Robin. Jason Todd, el chico que había sabido rellenar el vacío que Dick había dejado al lado del Caballero de la Noche. Si es que en verdad había dejado uno.

Ver pelear a un chico que usaba su vieja piel era doloroso, pero también admirable y Dick se sorprendió un par de veces al dejar que su atención se fijara en él más de la cuenta, observando sus movimientos y escuchando la ira de sus exclamaciones.

Fue precisamente por esa falta de atención que uno de sus enemigos logró patearlo en el estómago, haciendo que cayera por el borde del edificio. En un parpadeo que duró una eternidad, contempló por el rabillo del ojo la _indiferencia_ de Batman y el asombro de Robin.

Al caer a toda velocidad, tomó su gancho del cinturón y lo disparó, pero no acertó a ninguna superficie. Mierda. Entonces, impactó contra un cuerpo tan duro como el concreto y la espalda le dolió como si lo hubiera arroyado un tráiler.

—¿No has oído lo peligroso que es arrojarse de lo alto de un edificio sin saber volar? —preguntó Superman, haciéndolo reír.

—Al menos a mí no me hacen introducciones estilo “es un pájaro, es un avión”.

Superman puso los ojos en blanco y lo depositó en lo alto del edificio otra vez. Nightwing dejó de rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Superman sonrió. Ninguno se percató de la mirada furiosa de Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
